Reflecting Desire
by StarStorm199
Summary: Nero and Dante are going to face the most difficult thing they have ever faced: themselves. NeroxDante yaoi. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Prolouge

_Devil May Cry - My Reflection_

_By: Ashley McDarison_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or it's characters. I pretty much own nothing expect the plot and I guess the mirror world. _

Dante watched as the kid ran around his shop searching for his sword.

"Come on, kid." He glared at Dante and mumbled something like stupid old man. He smirked and just shook his head. He walked up behind Nero and touched his shoulder. The kid turned around and looked surprised to see Dante had _Red Queen_. He glared at him and took the sword, leaving the shop immediately. Dante laughed lightly before leaving as well.

"Old man! C'mon!" Nero was annoyed that Dante had decided to look at an antique shop after the fight they had. They were covered in blood and they could tell that the shop owner was very bothered by that.

"Hold on." Dante went into the back and out of Nero's sight. He shuffled as he waited for Dante to reappear. Nero looked around and saw this place still had some comb webs.

"I'd like to buy this." Nero turned back to see Dante with an old mirror. What the hell did he want a mirror for? He watched as Dante bought the mirror and left the shop with it over his shoulder. Soon, they were back at _Devil May Cry_ and Dante placed the mirror near the couch. Nero laughed lightly and went to look at himself in the mirror. He looked swell.

The phone rang at that moment and Dante got it.

"Devil May Cry? … uh-huh … yeah … we'll be there." Nero looked over at Dante and saw he had written down the address and was moving for the door. He grabbed his things and moved over to Dante as well. He did not notice though that his reflection never left with him. He never noticed that it smirked as they left. And he never noticed it reach out and touch the mirror, breaking it into the spider web cracks.


	2. Being Beat in Some Sparrin'

_Review Answer Backs: _

Zhee: yea, that was a type-o. It's supposed to be "he smirked and just shook his head." I'm used to first person stuff so I tried something different. I may change back though for more detail and yea.

Yoshikuni3: yea, I don't plan Nero to be girly. I never really saw him as that. And that was just the prologue so it was supposed to be short.

SirenLorely: Wow, you are quite smart. I did not think anyone would guess that from the prologue. Just keep reading though. You'll find out eventually.

_Chapter 1:_ Being Beat in some Sparrin'

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters.

I just wanted to thank all of you for reviewing on the first chapter. I didn't expect anyone to since it was short. But thank you all anyway!

* * *

"So, old man, you gonna spar with me or just stare at that mirror all day?" Nero asked irritated. Dante had seen the crack when they had gotten back to the shop and had made a fit. He was staring at it now trying to figure out a way to fix it.

"…." Dante picked at the glass again. Nero huffed and went up behind Dante. He grabbed his and dragged him away from the mirror and out side to spar a bit.

"Kid! Let me go!" Dante pushed at the devil claw. Nero did not let up his hold though.

"Your gonna spar with me weather you like it or not!" The kid dragged Dante until they were outside. He turned around and faced the old man, his sword, _Red Queen_, in hand alone with _Blue Rose_. Dante was also prepared with _Ebony_, _Ivory_, and _Rebellion_. Nero jumped at Dante. He pulled _Red Queen_ up and slammed it down on Dante. He then used his devil arm as Dante avoided the attack, grabbed at his ankle. Nero smirked but cried out as Dante punched him in the back. Dante smirked as Nero stumbled, trying to regain his composure. He brought up _Ebony_ and _Ivory_ and shot out a bunch of shots toward Nero.

(it's hard to write in third person so I'm going to switch sometimes. I'll change from Nero's pov, to Dante's, to normal again.)

**Nero's POV**

I regained my composure just in time. Dante's shots came at me with speed that no human could avoid. Not even my own self could avoid them. I held up my right arm though, my devil arm. The shots reflected off the glowing blue skin. _Blue Rose_ was out of its holster in minutes. Shot came from it's beautiful form and ran toward Dante. Dante, of course, dodged them and tried to get behind me. This time, I saw it coming. I turned, using my devil bringer, and grabbed at Dante's wrist. I used my left human arm to grab the other and pushed him to the ground. Dante just smirked as I straddled him and made sure that he could not move.

"You seem to be getting better, Kid." I growled as he used that pet name again.

"I'm not a kid!" I hit Dante's forehead with my own. I felt him shiver under me with pain and I smirked more. Good, Dante finally got what he deserved.

"You really shouldn't provoke Nero like that, Dante." I looked up to see Trish standing over us. Dante smirked and just laughed lightly. I huffed.

**Dante's POV**

I smiled up at Trish before pushing the kid off my form. I heard the phone ring inside.

"I'll get it." I got up and walked into my shop. The phone was still ringing and I could see it jump up and down. Suddenly, a hand was on top of it, pulled it up and then slamming it down. I saw that it was Nero. I felt confused, hadn't I just left Nero outside. I turned to make sure only to come face to face… with my own self.

* * *

This was one pretty short too, I know. But I like cliffhangers and pulse, this all came to me in a dream I had. All in parts, this part I had to make up. It was not in my dream. So, it was kind of harder. Sorry. Please review. I'm asking for at least 3 for this one since it was short. Otherwise, for future reference, I will being asking for 5.


	3. Etnad and Oren

_Etnad and Oren_

_By: Ashley McDarison_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters._

_Review(s):_

_**SirenaLoreley: **__I'm hoping that this story will be the longest of all my stories. None of the others are done but I know they all have at least a chapter left. _

_**Zhee: **__…what?_

_**Yoshikuni3: **__for some reason I can just not put the story unto a long chapter. I need them to be short for some reason. Sorry about that. I'll try to make a long one. _

* * *

**Dante's POV**

"I'll get it." I got up and walked into my shop. The phone was still ringing and I could see it jump up and down. Suddenly, a hand was on top of it, pulled it up and then slamming it down. I saw that it was Nero. I felt confused, hadn't I just left Nero outside. I turned to make sure only to come face to face… with my own self.

The other… me… was smirking. His hands came out and tried to grab at me but I pushed them away. Other hands were around me in minutes though. They covered my mouth and they wrapped around my waist. I felt _Ebony_, _Ivory_, and _Rebellion_ get taken away from me. I saw that the other Dante had them in his hands. He took out ones that looked exactly like mine. This was all to weird.

"Etnad, get rid of those weapons." Etnad, the other Dante, nodded toward Nero and he left my eye sight. I struggled against Nero, when had he become so much stronger? As I struggled, I noticed the mirror. There was no reflection of either me or Nero! Only the shop's reflection could be seen.

Etnad came back into my view and he touched me chin. He looked disgusted at me, like I was some vial bug. Why did he feel that way, we looked exactly the same!

"Oren, how long must we stay here?" Oren, whom I suspected to be the Nero in the room, didn't say anything. He pulled me over to the desk chair and tied me down do it. He used a cloth to cover my mouth.

"Oren…." Etnad went up to Oren and kissed his cheek lightly. My whole body panicked. Did my look-a-like just kiss Nero's look-a-like!? I felt so wrong and disgusted. I wanted to rip the binds off and run, but I wanted to find out what they were up to.

Suddenly, Oren and Etnad broke apart and looked toward the doorway. Nero stood there with Trish, not turned toward them. Oren was by my side in minutes. I felt his hand on the back of my neck and then… nothing.

**Nero's POV**

I said my goodbye to Trish and walked back into the room. Dante was no where in sight. He must have gone to do that job. Though, I didn't see him leave. I shook my head and went over to Dante's desk. I looked at the old worn wood and the breaking chair. Dante really needed to get new stuff. My head lifted to look around the room. My eyes looked over everything and paused on the mirror. It was strange, something awkward in the room really. I walked over to it and so no reflection of mine. Nothing but the shop. That was strange. My reflection had been there before. I pulled out Blue Rose. It must have been some kind of demon mirror. _Blue Rose_ pointed at the mirror and my hand was on the trigger. I was about to pull when I heard something amiss. Dragging and… footsteps. I turned around to see Dante standing in the middle of the room. He as well did not have a reflection. I pulled _Blue Rose_ away.

"Hey old man. I thought you left already." Dante didn't say anything. He had _Ebony_ and_ Ivory_ in hand. I walked toward him only to receive a shot that nicked my cheek.

"Hey!" I pulled out _Blue Rose _once again and pointed it at Dante. Why the hell had he shot at me? Dante was not fazed by my gun though. He merely shot at me once again. I ran and hide behind his old couch that smelled bad. I looked up and saw Dante come toward the couch. I crawled away from where he was looking and some how got past him. He was still looking around the couch when I clicked my gun to get ready to fire from behind. I knew I had the upper hand the minute he froze. I smirked even as the blood from my cheek tickled my face. It didn't hurt, I had been through worse. Dante seemed scared though. This was a side I had never seen. Dante being scared was… impossible! Why would Dante fear me anyway? He had always found some way of getting past my devil bringer and always defeating me.

"Dante." I didn't know why, but I said his name. I didn't act cocky at this moment. I didn't feel like it really. I watched as Dante turned around to face me. He was clutching _Ebony _and _Ivory _like they were his life-line. This couldn't be real. There was no way for Dante to be this scared.

Suddenly, I heard a crash from Dante's room. I looked back over at Dante before running up the stairs. I burst into the room and found only the window inside there broken. I turned back and saw Dante in the hallway (in my mind, there is a hallway from Nero's room to Dante's room and to the stairs). He no longer had his twin guns with him. _Rebellion _had seemed to be abandoned as well. He came toward me though and then suddenly his arms were around my shoulders. My eyes widened as his lips came up to touch my own. In a matter of seconds, Dante was on the ground and I had _Blue Rose_ to his head.

"What the hell?!" Dante just merely looked up at me. He didn't seem to see the fact that his kiss had taken me back. I couldn't pull the trigger on my gun even if I wanted to. I knew… for some reason… I had liked his kiss. I hit myself mentally. How could I like Dante?! I was in love with Kyrie, right?

Dante reached up at me again. I didn't fight him. I couldn't. His fingers entwined in my white hair. His body pressed against my own and before I knew it, Dante was kissing me like he had kissed me a million times.

* * *

Sorry for it being short again. Like I said, I just can't seem to get them to be long. I know it wont end soon though. It's coming along. Please give me five reviews. ^_^


	4. Sudden Danger

_Sudden Danger_

_By: Ashley McDarison_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters._

_Review(s): _

_**Yoshikuni3: **__Thank you for reviewing so much! ^_^_

_**SirenaLorely: **__Yes, Etnad kissed Nero. It's hard to see it since I used Dante's name but I'm going through Nero's view so… he sees Dante. And thanks again for reviewing. ^_^_

_**Sirill: **__Thank you so much for reviewing. And no, you English isn't bad. And I'm glad you like the fic. ^_^_

_**DMCfan**__: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story._

--------------------------------------------------

**Dante's POV**

"So where did he go?" I awoke to hearing voices. I moaned with pain lightly as I turned and tried to open my eyes.

"Does it look like I know where he went?" A female voice. She sounded familiar.

"I told him to stay close to me. I told him!" I knew that was Nero. I just knew it. Finally, I opened my eyes and saw where I was. This place was dark other than a small fire going in a small fireplace. I saw I was laying on an old tattered couch with a grey blanket on top me. I turned my head and, in fact, saw Nero. He was speaking with a girl I could not see. I knew it was a woman though because the silhouette of her form showed.

"Don't take it so harsh, Oren. I'm sure Etnad didn't mean to get lost." I watched as Oren turned toward me. I sat up as Oren came closer to me. I felt for _Ebony _but noticed it was not there. Figured as much. I glared at Oren as he finally came in front of me. He was wearing a smirk. Why was he smirking at me? I noticed his devil arm. It glowed a red color instead of blue. That was at least one way to tell if it was Oren or Nero.

I felt pain then. I saw that Oren had grabbed at my hair and was pulling me to stand. I stood just so I wouldn't feel that nagging pain on my head.

"So, he finally awakes." I turned to the female voice. She stood out by the fire, now seen in my eyes. She was Kyrie.

**Nero's POV**

Dante was holding me gently now. His lips were still pressed against my own. I could not fight him. My own arms had wrapped around his waist. Dante was warm against me. He felt so fragile, yet strong.

Finally, Dante let me go. He looked everywhere but my eyes. This was something he was not cocky about? I let go of Dante. He held onto my hand though.

"Dante…." He pressed his forehead to my shoulder.

"Nero." I felt a small blush creep upon my cheeks. I hadn't heard the old man say my name for a long while. It felt… nice…. This was strange though. Dante was always cocky and was a know it all. He never let this side of him show.

"Nero…." I let go of my hand and started to walk away. I was confused. He stopped and waited for me. What was he trying to do? I followed him outside. He had _Rebellion, Ebony, _and _Ivory _with him. Was this the mission that was called?

I watched as Dante walked over to the cracked mirror. My eye's widened as I noticed Dante had no reflection. This was weird. No reflection? I also noticed that the way I had seen Dante, his buckles on his shirt and the way he wore his clothing, all looked like it had in the mirror. My mind was blank, was Dante really who he was, or was this some demon I had never encountered before?

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. I would usually go fast but no one was reviewing. I thought that maybe not many people read it and so I was waiting to see if people would read it. I got one more review and thought, well you guys deserve another chapter. This one is not the best and is, of course short. I just had some sort of block for some reason but I finished it. Hope you enjoyed and I am asking for 5 reviews. Maybe 4 again. **


	5. Got Ya, Dante

"Got ya, Dante."

By: Ashley McDarison

**Review(s):**

**DMCFan:** Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Yoshikuni3:** Thanks for reviewing and sorry about it being short. ^_^;

**SirenaLonely:** Thanks for reviewing and thanks for telling me the mistake I was making. That would not have looked good later on. ^_^;

**Mochi:** Thanks for reviewing and sorry about them being short. I just don't want to give everything away in one simple chapter.

**Zhee:** Thanks for reviewing and yea, Eiryk is kinda funny and cool. ^_^

--

* * *

**Dante's POV**

Kyrie walked over to us. I felt a strong feeling of protection. Kyrie was Nero's girlfriend. If she was hurt, I would hate myself forever. I got in front of her and stood between Oren and her. Oren lifted an eyebrow in both amusement and curiosity. I knew what he was thinking, why would I protect her? I would though, because she was Nero's girlfriend. I felt for my guns but found they were not there. I looked over at the table and saw them. Of course they would take them away from me. I turned back to Oren and practically growled. I watched him chuckle. I back up and pushed Kyrie back as well.

"Dante… what are you doing?" I turned to her and looked at her. I made a "duh" face. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nero, what is he doing?" She looked toward Oren for help.

"T-That's not Nero!" I pointed toward Oren. It wasn't Nero… right?

"I don't know, the old man's crazy." He walked past me and stood next to Kyrie. My body shook slightly. What was happening? Was that really Nero? Or was I being tricked?

"Old man, you coming?" I turned to look at Nero only to feel something hit me hard in the stomach. Nero's arm was red and he was smirking at me. The edges of my sight were black. I touched Nero's arm that was embedded deep in my stomach. I couldn't breathe. My eyes became foggy and I feel into darkness. I only heard the last words:

"Got ya, Dante."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. My head was pounding and my stomach hurt like Hell. I looked around and saw I was laying on that dirty, old couch again. My red trench coat was gone this time. I felt naked without it for some odd reason. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Oren was not in the room. Was that Nero? It was so hard!

I let myself try to remember what had happened. The last thing that I could remember was Kyrie's voice. She had sounded like she was mad… that wasn't like her.

_Creak! _

I turned toward the noise to see Nero (Oren?) by the door. He was looking at me with gentle eyes. This had to be Oren, right? Nero never looked at me like that. He walked forward. I could hear his boots echoing in the room. His form came closer and closer to my own. His eyes never leaving my own. I felt powerless and I felt like I wanted him to come near me. I started to think, maybe with was Nero. Soon, he was close to me. His hand touched my cheek and he smiled a gentle smile. My cheeks seemed to go on fire. Wait… did I blush?! No way. I shook my head mentally. I quickly got up and reached for my guns. His hand grabbed me around the waist before I could get to them. He pulled me back and we both fell on the couch. I kicked and punched but it was to no avail. Nero (Oren?) was stronger than I.

"Just cut it out, Dante." Nero's voice made me stop struggling. His voice was so gentle, something I hand never heard before. His arms loosened around my waist. My eyes widened as I felt Nero bury his face in my shoulder/crook of my neck. My hands shook slightly. Nero's hands rubbed at my stomach. I leaned back against Nero's warm body.

"Etnad…." Oren whispered against my skin. Disappointment hit me. I listen to Oren breathe hard against my shoulder. He was thinking that I was this Etnad. I didn't know who that was, but I knew it was not who I was. I pushed away from Oren. He looked at me with a longing and confusion. I walked away from the couch and grabbed _Ebony _and _Ivory. _I put them in their holsters and looked around for _Rebellion. _It stood against the wall near the fireplace. I walked toward it. My footsteps echoed loudly in this silent air. I blinked and stopped. Kyrie stood in front of me. Her face showed no kindness or fear like it usually did toward me. She smirked. Her attire was different as well. She was wearing a black dress that showed her shoulders and her cleavage. She was also wearing knee-high boots. Her hair was down as well. She smirked at me. The fire from the fireplace made the smirk more dark.

"Get him." She said those two words only and before I knew it, I was turning and pulled out my guns to shoot at Oren. His _Blue Rose_ (whose name for him was _Eulb Esor_) was out blocking my bullets from hitting his body. He jumped at me and pulled out _Red Queen (Der Neeuq) _and slashed down on my body. I pulled out _Rebellion _just in time to stop the attack from hitting my body. Oren let got of his sword and pulled out his_ Devil Bringer_ and grabbed at my leg, pulling me and throwing me to the ground. Oren was on top of me in seconds. He was using his Devil Bringer to keep me down. I struggled against his hold but found I couldn't get his off. Kyrie walked into my view with that smirk on her face. She bent down to get a closer look at me.

"Dante, Dante, Dante. How could you think I would just let you take your weapons and leave? I'm not that stupid." She got back up and walked out of my view. Oren flipped me onto my back and held me down. I struggled more. This position made me more unaware of what would happen.

"You must be punished for trying to get away, Dante." Oren let me go and before I could get up, something struck my back, making me fall back to the ground. I let out small grunts as the strikes continued. I saw my own blood cover the floor around me. Soon, the pain was just a stinging. I sat up. Kyrie was putting her whip back on her belt. Oren touched my shoulder. A shock of pain when through my system. I fell back to the ground. Oren bent down and pulled me back up. He pulled a cloth over my eyes and led me away.

**Nero's POV**

Dante was getting on his motorcycle that was just outside the shop. I saw my own that Dante had "bought" for me a while back. I got on its beautiful seat and got it started. Dante was already ready and was waiting for me. He sped off then and I followed close behind.

* * *

We had been going for a while now. A couple hours really. Dante didn't slow or speed up, we just kept at a steady pace. It was all really like he was just taking me for a long joy ride. Soon though, trouble came. My _Devil Bringer_ started to glow as it told me a demon was coming. I looked back at Dante and saw he was oblivious to that fact. I sped up to be close near him and I pulled out _Blue Rose_. Dante looked at me like I was being over protected and weird.

Crashing could be heard in the distance now. I knew that demon was coming and Dante was finally preparing himself. Before he could though, a demon shot from under us. It was like an octopus. It's tentacles reached up and tried to grab at me. I shot them before they could touch me though. I glanced toward Dante to see a tentacle got his neck. I jumped onto a tentacle and jumped from tentacle to tentacle to Dante. I shot the tentacle that had him and I heard the demon scream in pain. I caught Dante as he fell.

"Hey Old Man, you alright?" I looked at his neck and saw cracks in it. That frightened me. I jumped to the ground and placed Dante there. He was holding his throat as he watched me turn back to kill the demon. It didn't take long too, all I had to do was take out _Red Queen_ and stab it in the eye. It screamed and let it's blood slur everywhere. Then it died, just like that.

I walked back over to Dante. He was using his motorcycle to support himself. I touched his chin and pushed it up lightly. The cracks on his neck were gone! There was nothing there! Dante pushed me away lightly. He had a small blush on his cheeks and was looking away from my eyes. I sighed, why was Dante so confusing?

"Thank you." I rubbed my nose lightly.

"For what, Old man?"

"For saving me." The blush on his cheeks reddened slightly. Was he really embarrassed? And why was he thanking me? Dante never thanked me. He would have usually just made some joke or told me what I did wrong. He would never let me know I was better than him for once in battle. I rubbed my nose again.

"Oh… No problem…." A blush of my own started to appear. Why did I feel so girly?! I mentally smacked myself. Dante grabbed my hand. My eyes looked down at his gloved hand. He pulled me and we left the bikes. I noticed we were going toward a forest. If memory served me right, Dante had told me never to enter this forest, no matter what. So, why were we going in it now? What did this mission call for anyway?

* * *

I know it's short again. Sorry. On Word it looks longer. ^_^ Please 5 reviews!


	6. Escaping for Answers

DMC _My Reflection_

Chapter name: **Escaping for Answers**

Sorry guys for not writing for a while. I got lost in the business. But, I'm back and hopefully more will come. Thank you for reading this and if you still are, thank you for waiting so patiently for the chapters to come.

Once again, sorry for it being short..

* * *

**Nero's POV**

The forest was mostly a grey, black color. The trees were rotted and dead, no life was circulating in this place. It was all just gone, all lost in the demon's realm. The trees had no leaves, only grey, ash stems with grey trunks. The sky could not be seen, or if it was, it was completely dark out. But that was impossible; we were just out in the sun not even a few minutes ago. The ground was grey dirt and sand, also dead. No animals were heard, only silence, or our breathing and footsteps. My gaze moved to the man in front of me, Dante. He never let go of my hand and he still pulled me forward.

"Oi! Old man! Where are we going?" Dante did not respond to my question. He only continued to pull me forward. Why was Dante acting so strange? He never told me what was happening and it was getting really annoying, real fast. I pulled my hand away from him and I pulled away with ease. Dante did not try to hold his grip on me. I stopped walking and so did he. He looked back at me, his face still holding that slight blush from before. I squinted my eyes at him,

"Answer me."

Dante looked at the ground, appearing more innocent. His hands were at his side, no wind blew his coat or anything. This place did not carry wind. Finally, Dante looked back at me,

"I am not Dante." He kept his gaze even with mine and I waited for the burst of laughter that accompanied Dante's moods… usually.

"What? Cut that crap old man!" I was ready to just kill him, leave him here, and go back to Devil May Cry. Dante's gaze did not falter though. He continued to look at me, dead serious.

"My real name is Etnad." I continued to stare at him,

"You're insane." Finally, I said.

**Dante's POV**

I pulled, growled and even hissed, trying to get away from my captor. My sight was blinded but I could still sense what was happening. I was being led away to a pit full of demons. Kyrie was ahead of us, leading the way for Oren. Oren's grip was strong though, nothing like the kid's weakling strength.

Suddenly, the blind-fold was taken from my eyes and pure light burned me. I closed my eyes, letting the pain go away before slowly opening them again. As I had sensed, we were in a room that stood hundreds of feet above millions, maybe even billions, of demons. I looked over at Kyrie, anger boiling inside me,

"What the hell is this?!" Kyrie took her time to look at me, smirking evilly; nothing the normal Kyrie would ever do.

"These are my wonderful pets, don't you like them?" I only growled as a response. How could anyone ever consider a pit of demons little pets? That was just sick! I looked back at Oren, who was staring at the demons with his own disgust. His guard was sort of down because of this, his was open in a few places. I brought my foot up and kicked back, my foot connecting with his knee. Oren let out a small scream of pain, letting me go completely. I stepped forward, pulled at my guns that were in Oren's belt and then pointed them at each of the characters that had kidnapped me. Oren appeared to be surprised, still holding his knee with some pain. Kyrie seemed like she expected this. I hated that look, it made my demon blood boil more.

"You two stay where you are." My voice sounded demonic, which was good. They needed to listen to me, no matter what. Kyrie seemed to be at ease though. She just looked over at Oren and expected him to fix the problem. He nodded in turn and got up. I shot my gun off near his foot, but not on him.

"You heard me, kid." My glare was fixed on him, but my ears were open for Kyrie. Oren looked over at her for help. I didn't know what look she gave him, but it seemed to just say to fix the problem from the look on his face. He took another brave step forward, this time I shot his knee. It shattered, pieces flying slightly. My own eyes widened, as Oren fell, gripping his knee. There was no blood, only shards of.. glass….

"You're so weak, Oren." Kyrie's voice spoke, sounding close. I glanced over at her, she was closer. She was sneaking in while I seemed concentrated on Oren.

"F-Forgive me… Eiryk…." His voice was full of pain. I backed away from him, stepping closer to.. Eiryk… She seemed considerably happy about that, for her whip wrapped itself around my wrist, holding _Ivory. _I let out a sigh of anger before whipping around, pulling the whip from her. My wrist pulsed with some pain but I was ready for a kill shot this time. These guys were some sort of demons, they had to be. Oren grabbed me as the shot went off though. He tried to pull me down but I pushed him back, elbowing him in the stomach. _Ebony _and _Ivory _were pointed at him this time. Both went off, flying into his body. His shoulder exploded into glass, as well as his leg. I turned once more to Eiryk, the fake Kyrie only to find she was gone.

"Where is she?" I used the gun to force Oren to look at me. He was only dazed though, seeming to be in a trance. "Tch." I walked away from him and back the way we should have come from. I was getting out of here, and no one was going to stop me.


End file.
